Naruto: The Amazing Spider-Man
by DASvicks63
Summary: Naruto is just a weak nerd at Konoha High school, but all of that is about to change. Follow Naruto on his journey as a super hero. Naruto as Spider-man fanfic(I'm surpised no one thought of this before.) Naruhina and other pairs. Set in modern time.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ok I'm making a new story Don't worry I'm still doing The Life Of A Namikaze, but damn this idea has been on my mind 4 the longest so here we my 2nd fanfic, hope you enjoy! Bacislly Naruto is Spider-man and he must earn how to become a true hero.

* * *

_**Vol 1, Chapter 1:I Wanted My Life To Be Different**_

* * *

"What you say NERD!" Yelled one of Naruto's many bullies as he punched Naruto in the face.

Naruto on the ground rubbing his face and putting his glasses back on said "You heard me I'm not doing your homework for you anymore!" He said with some confidence in his voice.

The bully then laughed "Seems you've forgotten your place." He said with an evil grin. "Looks like I have to remind you."

Naruto gulped he knew what was next. As all hope seemed to be lost suddenly "Hands off of him asshole." Naruto looked up as he heard a familiar voice. He saw his best friend Sasuke with a pissed off look on his face. "Let him go now!" He warned the bully again.

The brown-haired bully looked at Sasuke and dropped Naruto. "This isn't over Uchiha or you nerd." He said as he walked away.

"Thanks." Naruto said getting up.

Sasuke sighed "Naruto you need to start to defend yourself more, I'm not going to be here very time to save you." Sasuke then paused "What was it this time?" Sasuke questioned.

"I did some of his homework for a while last year but this year I told him I wouldn't do it anymore." Naruto answered back.

"Well if he ever messes with you again then I'll.."

"NO Sasuke really I'll take care of it." Naruto said as he quickly walked away.

Why was this happening to him, and why has this happened before. Well for 1 simple reason, he was a nerd. And not just a nerd, Konoha High School's #1 Nerd. It wasn't always like this, Naruto came to Konoha 2 years ago into 8th grade. At first people thought he was just some 'Know It All' smarty, put soon everyone saw the kind person he was. Always helping others, always nice, and always smiling. He made friends with nearly everyone, but it all changed when he hit high school. That's when his life became a living hell. People who he was once friends with turn their backs to him and started to make fun of him and pushing him around. Some enough people started to punch him, kick him, and sometimes they would just beat him down. Sometimes when no ones around other times in the public. They would treat him like he's some kind of freak. Boys and sometimes even girls. Girls were worst to him though they always acted nice to him around others but alone they would become a total bitch. They'd use their charms on him and he hated himself for falling for it again and again, because all they did was use him for his smarts.

Well not all girls were like that to him...

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto heard yet another familiar voice he turned around to see his crush, Hyuga Hinata.

"Hinata-san." Naruto said back as she blushed. Naruto loved that. "You need something?" He asked.

Hinata looked up and said "NO NO, I just wanted to see if you were ok, you have a bruise on your face."

Naruto became wide-eyed "Oh right it happened this morning I hit...hmmm...a... ..r...yea I hit a door." Naruto lied.

"Oh ok." Hinata knew Naruto was lying and had most likely got bullied again but said nothing. "Well I was just wondering if you wanted to walk home together like we used too." Hinata said smiling.

Naruto started to blush as the memory came back to him. "I'd be honored." He said with a real smile. Naruto always liked Hinata she was one if the only girls that never used him him or treated him badly.

Hinata bow thanking him before running to class so she wouldn't be late. Leaving Naruto in dream world. _"Wow I get to walk with Hina-chan." _Naruto was day dreaming when he heard the bell ring. "Crap I'm late one the first day back!" He screamed as he ran to his classroom.

**At The End Of School**

_"Finally now I can walk with Hina-chan!" _Naruto thought as he started to get excited. Naruto then saw Hinata in front of the school gates waiting for him. He started running to her Hinata-san!" He said.

Hinata turned around to see Naruto. "Naruto-kun your here." She said in a happy tone.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't miss walking with you for the world!." He said smiling.

_"I'm glad you feel that way Naruto-kun because today is the day I tell you how I feel." _Hinata had loved Naruto from the first time she saw him. It's when she saw how kind he was when she realized why she loved him.

"So lets get going stall we?" Naruto asked starting to walking.

Hinata whole face became red as she asked "Can we go to your house Naruto-kun?" She then looked at the ground.

Naruto had a confused look on his face. "Well sure I guess my uncle doesn't come home for another 4 hours from work so I guess we'll have some time alone."

Hinata looked up _"This it, Today's the day. " _She thought "Ok let's go then."

Naruto then take Hinata's hand "Great lets.." Was all Naruto Naruto could say before he felt a solid punch hit him in the face as he fell to the ground. "Aww the hell!?" Naruto looked at the attacker and stopped breathing.

It was the man who made Naruto freshman's year a living hell, Hinata's cousin Neji.

"The hell were you doing with Hinata? You Uzumaki trash!" Neji yelled getting everyone's attention.

Naruto didn't know why but Neji had always hated him even before he know him. "Well!?" Neji asked again.

Naruto wiped his mouth "I was about to walk Hinata to my house when so jackass attacked me." Naruto said getting up.

"What you call me you.."

"NII-SAN PLEASE NARUTO-KUN DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Hinata shrieked.

Neji only looked more angry. "No Hinata-sama he needs to learn his place."

"Just leave me alone!" Naruto yelled back.

Big Mistake.

Neji landed two more punches both in Naruto's face. "AWWWW" Naruto said as he grabbed his face while on the ground.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"Now you understand this you may be smart but your weak, weak as they come, and your nothing to me." Neji said with a sick smile.

Naruto could disagree because Neji was right he was weak he hated it. He was skinny, he wears glasses, and had no idea how to fight, he looked and acted like a true nerd.

"You bastard!" Naruto said getting up and picking up his fallen glasses.

"You don't learn your lesson." Neji getting ready to strike again. Only to have his fist be caught by Sasuke.

"You don't either I see." Sasuke said calmly as some girls started to yell how cool Sasuke looked right now. "Now walk away or else." Sasuke said in a warning tone.

Neji gave Sasuke an angry look put backed off knowing Sasuke was the only one who could beat him. "Fine but that trash better not come near my cousin again." Neji then walked over grabbed Hinata by the arm "Lets go." He ordered her.

"No not until I see if Naruto-kun is ok." Hinata trying to get away.

"It's ok Hinata we can walk together another time. Go I'm fine" Hinata wanted to say something but the look Naruto gave her was enough.

Ok Nauto-kun."

Shs said as she and Neji walked away. No one said anything. So felt bad for Naruto others thought he really was just weak. And other smiled and laughed.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked his freind.

Naruto nodded "Of course I'm used to it." Naruto said as he turned to run home. Naruto hated his public beatings, he hated to look weak in front of people especially Hinata. _"Why can't my life be different." _Naruto tought as he ran as fast as he could with tears coming down his face.

* * *

**_Chapter's End_**

* * *

Yea pretty short I know Next chap the felid trip to where Naruto gets his spider bite! Review, fav, and follow, and please if you haven't already check out my other story. Please tell me in your reviews who you think would be good villans to put in as well as who they whould be in the story as a Naruto character, also I already have a few in mind like The Lizard and Venom but tell me what you think.

_**Next Chapter:A Spider's Bite**_


	2. Chapter 2

Yea so the first chapter people seemed like to but everyone said to make it a cross-over but ever though I don't feel like it is one but oh well. Anyway the first chap was a big hit! So yea sent me more ideas I might use them and give you credit for the idea.

* * *

_**Vol 1, Chapter 2:A Spider's Bite**_

* * *

It was the next day and Naruto felt like crap. Why did this have to happen to him, why the first day back. Why in front of everyone. Why in front of Hinata. Why was he hated. Naruto got out of his bed and looked at his alarm clock. _"5 minutes till it goes off."_ Naruto rolled out of his bed he looked at the mirror and he hated what he saw. He saw a skinny weakling who couldn't fight his own battles, someone who needed to be saved by his friends. Naruto alarm then went off "Today's a new day." He said to himself. He got ready for today he was actually looking forward to today because the 2nd year class were having a field trip.

Naruto walked out and saw his uncle sleeping on the ground in the living room with a bottle of saké and a bra near him. He was probably out all night at some bar and picked up a random chick, it wouldn't be the first time this has happened. "Hey wake up!" Naruto said kicking Jiraiya.

Jiraiya groaned as he woke up. "The hell Naruto!?" He yelled.

"You were sleeping on the floor again plus you smell you need a shower old man." Naruto answered as he turn to the door.

"Your really going?" Jiraiya said getting up.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. "Yea so?" He questioned.

"I thought you might want to stay cause of yesterday."

Naruto stopped breathing. "How did you.."

"Tsunade called me asking if the next today was going be one of those days."

"No today's not, look I'm going to be late." Naruto said wanting to leave as fast as possible.

"Go we'll talk tomorrow." Jiraiya said in a serious tone.

"Fine!" Naruto said slamming the door. Jiraiya only looked at the door with sadness.

Naruto was on his way to school thinking hard about the choice he just made. Naruto could had stayed home and he wouldn't be a strike against him. Tsunade and Jiraiya were good friends and went to high school together, while Jiraiya became a famous author, Tsunade became the Konoha High's principal and he know her closely. She was like an aunt, even like his mother. Once Naruto had hit High school and started to get bullied Tsnuade made him a deal, that if he didn't feel up to facing anyone the next day he could stay home and it would still count as if he did go to school. But she could only do this 10 time out of the year, but last year it got so bad Naruto stayed home for a month. Only his grades allowed him to pass, but still he was nearing his breaking point.

_"I always wanted my life to be different. I wanted to do things people could only dream of doing. I didn't want my life to be better than others just different." _Naruto thought as he looked up to see he was at school. "Ok here we go." Naruto said as he took a deep breath and walked to his home room.

**At Home Room**

Naruto had arrived at his home room and had put on a fake smile while taking his seat.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto picked up his head when he heard Kiba call him with Shino behind him. "You ok dude we saw what happened yesterday. Man the Neji is just an asshole." Kiba said in an angry voice.

Naruto smiled at that he was happy there were people who cared. There not many people he could a friend but this was one of them. "Hey yea don't worry about Neji-teme I got it covered."

"Naruto-kun!" A voice screamed.

Naruto heard his name being yelled as Hinata ran to Naruto and hugged him. "Naruto-kun are you ok?"

Naruto smiled again "Of course I am." Naruto lied.

"I'm so sorry I don't know Nii-san acts like that around you." Hinata with a sad look.

'Really Hinata I.."

"Ok everyone get ready the bus is here let's go." Screamed a teacher as everyone got up from there seats.

"We'll talk later Hinata-san." Naruto said as he quickly left for the bus.

**On The Bus**

"Wow Shino I can't believe we're really going to your family's company as a field trip man this sucks." Kiba whinnied.

"Oh come on Kiba this could be interesting." Naruto said.

"Yes Kiba, Naruto is correct you could find this an enlightening experience." Shino said cooly fixing his shades.

"You really are troublesome sometimes Kiba." Nara Shikamaru said sitting behind them with Akimichi Choji. "Really this beats class by a long shot." He said in a board tone.

"Yea yea." Kiba said back. "Maybe one of us will be beaten by some kind of super bug and get powers from it!" Kiba said as a joke.

"Kiba the odds of that happening are one to one billion." Naruto said. And if only he know how wrong he was.

About a 20 minute drive later the bus had stopped and they had arrived at Aburame Corp. Naruto had left his friends to find Sasuke, he saw him with his older brother Itachi.

"Thank's for the ride Nii-san." Sasuke said as he started to walk off.

Before he could leave Itachi shouted "SEE YOU LATER SASUKE-CHAN!" Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin.

He turned around and gave his brother a death glare while Itachi drove away. _"Damn him." _Sasuke thought. He then hear all the girls around him screaming how cute that was Sasuke only blushed in embarrassment. He walked up to Naruto "One day I will have my revenge."

Naruto only laughed "I think it's nice to have an older brother embarrassment you like that."

"Yea well..."

"Sasuke-kun do you what to walk with me?" Asked a pink-haired girl.

"Sakura." They both said as she smiled.

Naruto lowered his head remembering how fake Sakura was. He remembered when he first meet her she seemed nice, and he soon fell for her but soon he learned her heart belonged to Sasuke. They still were friends until they hit high school, it was like she was became completely different person now. They never hung out anymore, never ate lunch together, or even interacted with another if they didn't have too. While he became the school's biggest nerd she became miss popular along with her best friend Ino. Naruto had longed stop even bothering trying to reconnect with her because every time he tried she came up with some reason she couldn't.

"Back off! Sasuke-kun is going with me." Said a redhead

_"Oh god." _Both Naruto and Sasuke thought as they looked at one another.

It was Karin Sasuke's so-called girlfriend. "So Sasuke-kun you coming?" Karin asked in a sexy voice taking off her glasses.

"No." Sasuke said coldly.

"Ha so you're going with me." Sakura said thinking she won.

"No." He said again as Sakura jaw dropped. He turned to Naruto "Come on let's go man."

"Right." Naruto said wanting to leave also.

"Please Sasuke-kun I'm much better than that nerd, I mean why even be seen with him?" Karin said with a smirk. With her being one of Naruto's female bullies she wasn't afraid to do it in public or even in front of Sasuke.

"Please Karin I already told you to stay away from me and Naruto maybe be a nerd but a least he's not some bitch." Sasuke said in colder tone with some anger in his voice. He walked away with Naruto leaving Karin's jaw dropped.

"Thanks again." Naruto said.

"No problem I know you hate to talk to girls in disrespectful way."

**In the Lab**

"And here are a new line of what we call 'Super Spiders' " Explained Naruto's group tour guide. In his group was Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. "These spiders aren't in the real world they were created here at Aburame Corp."

"Amazing." Naruto said smiling "How you creat them?" He asked.

"Well we took the genes of the nearly ever spider in the world and in fused their DNA into the 14 spiders you see now." She explained.

"There's only 13." Sakura said.

"What!?" The tour guide said.

"Sakura-san is right." Hinata added.

"One most had ecapsed." Shino said in alow voice.

The tour guide was looking nervous. "Forgive us Aburame-sama." She said bowing.

"No need to apologize, this happens." Shino said as he stood in front of her. "Lets move on shall we?"

The guide was now blushing "Ok let's go."

Everyone started to follow the guide Naruto stayed. "Are you coming Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"No not yet, I think I'll stay a little longer." He turned and gave her a smile "Cover for me." He asked her. Hinata only blushed and nodded as she left the room. "I don't know why but I've always really liked spiders. You guys are loners you don't need anyone to help or protect you." Naruto then put his hand to the glass. "I wish I was like you." Unbeknown to Naruto a small spider was coming down to his hand. Slowly the spider crawled on his hand and finally took a bite. "Aww!" Naruto said as he looked at his hand. "Damn that hurt." Naruto said as he left. "Guess even spiders hate me." He said to himself as he caught up with the group.

**In Itachi's Car**

_"Damn my hand still hurts like hell." _Naruto thought.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked. Naruto was getting a ride home with Sasuke and his brother. Naruto had always liked Itachi he was fun to be around, Naruto could relate to him because he too know how fake people can be, and plus he was like the brother Naruto never had.

"Yea just a spider bite."

"Really where you get that?" Sasuke asked.

"I think it was from one of those 'Super Spiders' from the lab." Naruto answered.

"Really?" Sasuke questioned "Well you better get that checked out."

Naruto looked at his hand and saw a plum was there. "I think I'll be ok."

"If you say so."

**At Naruto's Apartment**

"Hey Naruto how was the trip you didn't run into that Neji kid did you?" Jiraiya asked.

"No but damn my head is killing me I think I'm turning in early." Naruto said going into his room.

"Really no ramen?"

"No ramen." Now Jiraiya was too surprised to say anything.

Naruto walked in and he felt his whole room spinning. "Damn that spider." Naruto said before he pasted out on his bed as he fell fast asleep and began to dream.

**In Naruto dream**

Naruto was 6 years old standing in front of his parents with his Oji-san next to him. "Can't I come with you?" Naruto asked his frather.

Minato looked down to Naruto and said "Now if you go who will take care of the house, I need you to make sure that your Oji-san doesn't throw a crazy party while we're gone."

"Do you understand Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked.

Naruto looked down and said "I think so."

"Good now come on Kushina we don't want to be late for the plane." Minato said hugging Naruto.

Kushina kissed him on the forehead "Be stay Naruto-kun we love you."

Naruto looked at them both "I love you too, Kaa-san Otou-san." They both smiled and began to walk away "Good-bye." And that was the last time Naruto had ever seen his parents alive.

**In The Morning**

Naruto had awoken in a cold sweat dreaming about memories he didn't want to be reminded of. "What was that dream?" Naruto said as he looked at his alarm clock. "Well no point of trying to figure it out." Naruto got up and looked at the mirror and he didn't recognize what he saw.

* * *

_**Chapter's End**_

* * *

Man I'm sorry that took so long to update but I've been having trouble at school lately god I hate school well anyway tell me what you thought. And here's a little thing I'll tell you the Lizard well be the first villan it's up to you to figure out who it will be. Here's a hint it's one of Naruto's sensei in the real manga. So fav, follow, and please **REVIEW! **I loved some of the ideas you sent me.

_**Next Chapter-The Power**_


End file.
